


Lục

by lamlinh



Series: Những mảng màu của Ký ức [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Severus Snape
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Xanh.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Những mảng màu của Ký ức [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147124
Kudos: 2





	Lục

**| 1 |**

Tôi vẫn chưa chết, phải không?

Sát ý lóe lên trong đôi mắt của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám… Răng nanh của con rắn cắm ngập vào cổ tôi… Máu tôi tuôn ra xối xả như rưới lên nỗi đau đang dần chìm vào mơ hồ. Và cùng với tất cả sức nặng của thế giới sụp đổ, thân thể tôi khuỵu xuống.

Mọi việc diễn ra đúng như kế hoạch của Albus.

Chỉ là… Tại sao, thằng bé ngu ngốc, thằng bé ngu ngốc, Harry đang ở đây.

Em đang ở đây.

_\ Hãy nhìn tôi. \_

Đôi mắt xanh lục mênh mang như cánh đồng cỏ năm nào mãi đến bây giờ vẫn chưa úa màu năm tháng.

Cánh đồng cỏ nơi lần đầu tiên tôi gặp Lily.

Lần đầu tiên tôi gặp mẹ em.

Bao nhiêu lần tôi dám nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt em?

_\ Em có đôi mắt của Lily. \_

Tình yêu của tôi. Tội lỗi của tôi.

Tôi đã giết Lily.

Tôi có tư cách gì để yêu con trai của cô ấy?

Tôi có tư cách gì để yêu em?

**| 2 |**

Đứa Bé Vẫn Sống.

Đấng Cứu Thế.

Học trò cưng của Dumbledore.

Con trai của Potter. Con đỡ đầu của Black.

Con trai của Lily.

Thằng bé ngu ngốc.

Giao du với một con sói ngu ngốc mỗi tháng một lần lên cơn dại.

Lều Hét.

Ta điên thật rồi.

_\ Tại sao thầy lại cứu em? \_

Thằng bé ranh ngu ngốc. Chỉ vì mi mà ta vuột mất một tấm Huân chương Merlin. Còn dám vác xác đến đây sao?

_\ Ta cho rằng lý do đã quá rõ ràng. Nếu cái bộ não bé xíu đến tội nghiệp của trò… \_

_\ Tại sao thầy lại cứu em? \_

_\ … \_

_\ Em không muốn nợ thầy. \_

_\ Tốt. Ta cũng không mong trò lầm tưởng rằng ta đã ban ơn cho trò. \_

_\ Ý em không phải vậy. Ý em là… Thầy đã cứu mạng em. Em chỉ muốn giữa chúng ta sòng phẳng. Em nghĩ rằng thầy sẽ không cần tiền. \_

_\ Lạy Merlin là trò vẫn còn biết nghĩ. \_

_\ Em không biết phải làm gì để trả ơn thầy. \_

_\ Điều tốt đẹp nhất trò có thể làm cho ta là đừng làm gì cả. \_

Thằng bé ngu ngốc…

_\ Nhưng em muốn… \_

Đứa trẻ tiến sát lại gần tôi. Tôi lùi lại, một bước, hai bước, cho đến khi bị ép sát vào cạnh bàn lạnh ngắt và cách tôi một hơi thở phía trước mặt là thân nhiệt đó. Tại sao tôi lại lùi lại? Tại sao tôi không đơn giản là tống cổ thằng bé ra khỏi khu hầm, đóng chặt cánh cửa sắt lại và rồi tôi có thể lại an toàn trong bóng đêm của riêng mình?

_\ Nhưng em muốn… \_

Xanh.

Sắc lục trong đôi mắt đứa trẻ cơ hồ như đang hút lấy cả những tia sáng yếu ớt từ những ánh lửa nến leo lắt hiếm hoi trong căn phòng.

Tôi nhìn em đầy thận trọng. Dò xét.

Em mỉm cười.

Sắc lục đó… có thật là sắc lục trong đôi mắt của Lily?

Còn thứ bóng tối của dục vọng đang dần kết lại hút lấy ánh sáng vào sâu bên trong vòng trôn ốc xoáy sâu đến tận cùng bức màn đen kia là gì?

Thằng bé ngu ngốc.

13 tuổi. Em mới chỉ 13 tuổi.

Yếu ớt. Run rẩy. Loạng choạng dâng hiến xác thịt cho tôi. Vụng về mời gọi tôi.

Da thịt non nớt ánh lên trong bóng đêm chưa một lần được tưới trong mùi hương của quả dục.

Tôi đang làm gì?

Đôi tay bé nhỏ luồn vào mái tóc tôi. Dịu dàng.

Liệu ánh mắt em có kiếm tìm ánh mắt tôi với cùng một sự dịu dàng như thế?

Tôi không nhìn vào đôi mắt em.

Làm sao tôi có thể? Khi tôi biết rằng đau đớn cùng khoái cảm xác thịt đang kết lại đằng sau màu xanh lục đó, như một dấu hiệu hắc ám thành hình đánh dấu cho sự khởi đầu của con đường tuyệt lộ được nối dài bởi tội lỗi?

Khi mà tôi biết rằng ánh mắt em đã giữ chặt mảnh con người cuối cùng còn sót lại trong tôi?

Mắt em xanh lục.

Như nỗi sợ hãi tôi không thể cứu em ra khỏi bóng đêm của những tháng ngày sắp tới.

**| 3 |**

Cúp Tam Pháp Thuật.

Rồng. Người cá. Mê cung. Chết chóc. Mắt Điên.

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám trở lại.

Harry.

Thằng bé ngu ngốc.

Thằng bé ngu ngốc. Phải làm sao để em hiểu ra rằng hãy tránh xa tôi?

_\ Ta cho rằng nơi nghỉ ngơi thích hợp cho trò không phải tại khu hầm tối tăm, ẩm thấp, lạnh lẽo cùng với ông thầy độc dược già nua, bóng nhờn, độc ác, xấu xa, dơ b… \_

_\ Tại sao thầy tránh mặt em? \_

_\ Ta không tránh mặt trò. \_

_\ Thầy có. \_

_\ Ta không. \_

_\ Thầy có. \_

_\ Ta không. \_

_\ Tại sao thầy cứu em? \_

_\ Ta không. \_

_\ Tại sao thầy cứu em? \_

Tại sao tôi lại cứu em?

Vì tôi là Giáo sư của Hogwarts?

Vì tôi là gián điệp của Dumbledore?

Vì tôi là tay sai của Voldemort?

Vì tôi từng yêu mẹ em?

Tại sao?

Tại sao tôi lại cứu em?

Tại sao em nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt xanh lục đó?

Tôi là gì? Là ai? Là ai đối với em?

Đôi mắt xanh lục sâu hun hút kéo tôi qua bao tầng nỗi đau cuộn chặt niềm hoang mang về thời điểm mà mọi thứ thật sự kết thúc. Em đã trải qua những gì ở nghĩa địa đó?

Tôi nhắm mắt lại.

Là da thịt mơn mởn của em đang phập phồng, hay là những nhịp thở thoi thóp của sự sống bị đảo ngược chiều về cái chết?

Tôi chìm vào em, chìm sâu hơn nữa trong cám dỗ và tội lỗi.

Tôi nhắm mắt lại.

Làm sao tôi có thể nhìn em?

Làm sao tôi có thể nhìn vào đôi mắt em xanh như màu của lời nguyền khắc lên tương lai không ánh sáng của chúng tôi?

**| 4 |**

_\ Sirius, chú ấy đi rồi. \_

_\ Ta biết. \_

_\ Thầy đã giết chú ấy. \_

_\ Ta biết. \_

_\ Chú ấy chết rồi. Chết thật rồi. \_

_\ Ta biết. \_

_\ Em đã giết chú ấy. \_

Xanh.

Ánh mắt của em đang khiến tôi phát điên.

Đồng tử giãn ra trong sự ngạc nhiên tột độ.

Như khi em bị tôi tóm ra từ Chậu Tưởng Ký. Như khi em nói với tôi cánh cổng tò vò đã nuốt lấy người thân duy nhất của em.

Đêm đó chúng tôi không làm tình.

Tôi để em nằm tựa đầu lên ngực tôi. Tại sao tôi lại thấy hồi hộp thế này, chỉ vì một đứa trẻ? Tệ hơn, một thằng bé ngu ngốc?

Em có hiểu không? Hiểu không?

Với tôi em là gì?

Màu xanh trong đôi mắt em chưa bao giờ cho tôi một câu trả lời.

Đôi mắt em không vì tôi.

**| 5 |**

\ Tại sao lại giết thầy ấy? \

\ … \

\ Tại sao? Tại sao? Tại sao? \

Lục.

Tại sao đôi mắt em lại màu xanh?

Màu xanh vô hồn như lần cuối cùng tôi được nhìn vào mắt Lily, khi tôi dùng cả sinh mạng mình kêu gào sức sống trở về trong đôi mắt xanh mà tôi từng yêu da diết.

Lily…

Có phải giờ đây, tôi lại lần nữa cướp đi ánh sáng từ đôi mắt xanh giống cậu?

_\ Tại sao ta cứu trò? Vì ta cần lòng tin của Albus Dumbledore. \_

Tôi xé toạc áo quần em, thô bạo đẩy em xuống sàn nhà lạnh lẽo. Tôi ngấu nghiên da thịt em, cám dỗ sắc dục cũng ngọt ngào như cám dỗ của tội lỗi. Dày vò em liệu có đủ để thỏa mãn nỗi khát khao em trong tôi?

_\ Tại sao ta cứu trò? Vì cậu là một phần không thể thiếu trong kế hoạch Hồi sinh Ngài. \_

Liệu có đủ để em tránh xa tôi?

Có đủ để em căm hận tôi?

_\ Ta cứu trò, bởi trò phải sống như một món đồ tiêu khiển cho Ngài. \_

_\ Để rồi bị giết_ bởi _Ngài. \_

16 tuổi.

Thằng bé ngu ngốc. Em mới 16 tuổi.

Tôi tự hỏi nếu giờ đây, nếu phút giây này tôi đủ can đảm để nhìn vào mắt em, liệu tôi có thấy được màu xanh lục trong veo đến ngớ ngẩn của đứa trẻ liều lĩnh vượt qua mọi ranh giới mà tôi đã đặt ra?

Hay chỉ thấy tội lỗi của tôi phản chiếu trong đó?

Tội lỗi của chúng tôi.

Đam mê của chúng tôi.

**| 6 |**

_\ Thầy ấy đã tin tưởng ngươi. Rất nhiều người đã tin tưởng ngươi. \_

_\ Thầy ấy đã chết. Rất nhiều người đã chết. \_

Ngày em trở về.

Thằng bé ngu ngốc, em vẫn đeo cặp kính ngu ngốc, và đôi mắt em vẫn xanh. Màu xanh lục hút lấy ánh nhìn tôi như bóng đêm bị hấp dẫn bởi ánh sáng. Kiên cường và trong veo như đôi mắt của đứa trẻ 11 tuổi một mình đương đầu với Chúa Tể Hắc Ám.

Hogwarts u ả.

Áo chùng của tất cả học sinh và giáo sư tuyền một màu đen.

Màn đêm đón chờ tôi cũng đen đặc một khối.

Trong cuộc chiến dai dẳng vẫn đang tiếp diễn, sắc xanh lục lấp lánh trong đôi mắt em như tương lai mà tôi đánh đổi máu thịt của mình và biết bao người khác.

Là ánh sáng hy vọng duy nhất mà tôi có thể mơ tưởng đến.

**| 7 |**

_\ Em có đôi mắt của Lily. \_

Màu xanh đó giờ đã là của em rồi.

_Đen là tôi._

_Phải không em?_

_Hết_

19.01.15 | AM 12:44


End file.
